One of the more popular light displays uses LED lights, which typically may be arranged in a temporary holiday yard display or in a more permanent light display. One of the difficulties with designing and setting up a light display is that after the LED lights are arranged in the desired pattern the field installer needs to connect each of the LED lights to a power source in order to obtain the full visual effect of the light display, which allows one to observe and decide if any of the LED lights should be relocated. Unfortunately, if there are a number of LED lights that need to be rearranged it becomes time consuming for the installer to move and rewire each of the LED lights until the proper LED arrangement is obtained. The invention described herein allows an installer to quickly and on-the-go set up, arrange or rearrange a LED light within an LED yard display without having to wire or rewire the LED lights each time a LED light in the light display is moved, or replaced.